If we do this we can't go back to being friends anymore
by YukueFumei
Summary: Natsuno and Tohru have been drinking when Natsuno suggests to kiss as a joke. Unfortunately for him Tohru takes his joke a bit too seriously. Warning: boy x boy; rated M


**I found this story saved on my computer. I thought I had already uploaded it, but I didn't see it listed between my online stories. Last year I was probably too embarrassed to upload this, but by now I think there's worse stories uploaded to my account already, hahaha! Anyway, I decided to upload it for your enjoyment! **

**Warning: this story contains boy x boy, shounen ai, yaoi, lemon, smut, [add your own definition] **

**If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

"Here catch!" Tohru said as he tossed me a can of beer. I almost dropped it, because he threw it all of a sudden.

"You know I'm only fifteen and I don't even want this." I held it so Tohru could take it back.

"I can see why people avoid you, you're really ungrateful giving back what you just received," the tone Tohru used to complain couldn't be taken seriously. "Just try it! It's not like the police are waiting for you to drink it and then rush into the house to arrest you." Tohru laughed at his own joke.

"All right fine, but if my parents find out, you are in trouble!" I said mockingly opening the can.

"I still think you are the one in trouble because you decided to drink it. But they won't know if we don't tell them."

"I guess that's true." I took a sip of my can of beer. "It tastes awful, how can you drink this stuff!?" I must have put up quiet a weird face, as Tohru couldn't stop laughing at me.

"The more you drink the better it gets. I don't really like the taste of the first beer either." Tohru was still snorting, but I decided it was best not to tell him to stop laughing already. That would only make it worse.

"I bet that's because the more you drink the more drunk you get and then you stop thinking about such things as taste. I wonder if you get really drunk you stop thinking at all?" I said thoughtful as I eyed the can of beer like it was something evil.

"Probably, I have never been that drunk yet." Tohru admitted as he stared at his own can of beer. "But isn't that fine once in a while?"

"I guess so."

We both finished our can of beer staring at an old romantic movie on the television. Tohru had put it up, claiming he wanted to hear some background noise while doing homework. But somehow we had ended up watching the thing instead.

"This movie is pretty bad." I said as the actors kissed each other on-screen. The entire scene was in slow motion, probably to make it more dramatic, but failing at it.

"Yeah, but for some reason it makes you want to see how it ends."

"That doesn't take away its plot is moving too slowly, though." I stared at Tohru as I lost interest in the romantic scene. "Did you ever kiss?"

"No, you?" Tohru answered almost instantly, ripping his eyes from the screen to stare back at me.

This surprised me a bit. Tohru was older than me, so I figured he had kissed at least once.

I shook my head. "Want to try it?" I asked jokingly.

Tohru remained quiet for a few seconds. "Okay," he said, moving closer.

My eyes widened as he grabbed my shoulders, I couldn't believe he took my joke seriously. Maybe he was still kidding? Testing my reaction? Tohru's face was really close now and for some reason I closed my eyes as our lips almost touched. I could even feel Tohru's breathing on my face now. I still expected him to start laughing and say he was just joking around or laughing about how silly I looked waiting for him to kiss me. When our lips finally touched my first reaction was to turn my head away, but I didn't. My body acted instinctively returning his kiss.

As Tohru broke the kiss we stared at each other, faces still awkwardly close together. The awkward silence probably lasted only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I tilted my head a bit, connecting our lips a second time, carefully using my tongue to seek entrance to Tohru's mouth. I was surprised at my bravery, but I wanted to make use of this moment, to try a bit more. I felt Tohru's tongue responding to my request, leading me into his mouth. Tohru felt so close now, I couldn't help but blush at the feeling. Why hadn't we done this before? It felt so good, so natural. Almost as if we had done this many times before. I felt my heart throbbing with adrenaline and excitement. Suddenly a realization hit me, it wasn't just my heart that was throbbing. My body was reacting from just a kiss! Shocked by this fact I instantly pulled my head back, breaking the kiss.

"Natsuno?" Tohru stared at me in confusion. "Natsuno, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I was bluffing avoiding his eyes as they stared at me. Of course I wasn't fine. I had just tongue kissed my best friend, a guy on top of that! Even worse, I had gotten hard by doing so! Hoping to hide this fact I placed my hands on my lap. I cursed myself as I realized my hand movement actually caught Tohru's attention instead. I had just made a very stupid move.

"Natsuno are you…" Tohru didn't finish his sentence, it was obvious he had noticed my erection. We both knew what he had wanted to ask.

If my face hadn't been red with embarrassment yet, it sure was now. "Like I said I'm fine!" I wanted to escape his gaze, but I didn't dare run for the bathroom. The chances of running into someone were too high and no doubt extremely embarrassing. I turned around, that way I didn't have to look at Tohru. This situation really had gotten out of hand. Suddenly I felt something heavy leaning on my shoulders, hands closing around my stomach.

"Am I that good of a kisser?" Tohru said in my ear while hugging me.

Shyly I nodded. I couldn't deny it, I actually hadn't want to break the kiss from before.

"Then let me help with this," Tohru whispered in my ear, slowly lowering his hands down my stomach. "I was the one that caused it."

"What..? No! Stop…!" I turned my head to protest, but Tohru seized the opportunity to kiss me again. I answered his kiss, but still had the right mind to grab Tohru's hands to stop them from reaching down any further. Instead Tohru's hands reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head.

"Let me take care of it," he said as he started kissing my neck.

Tohru's hands were sliding over my bare stomach, his touch leaving a burning trail. I gave a sigh at the feeling, I actually wanted Tohru to touch me more. But I couldn't give in, not yet.

"Idiot, you're drunk! You shouldn't do this, you'll regret it."

"No, I want to do this, because I love you Natsuno."

Stunned at his confession I let my guard down for a few seconds. Somehow Tohru was able to make use of that moment to slide his hands under the band of my pants.

"If we do this we can't go back to being friends anymore," I warned him.

"I know, that's why I think we should become lovers."

Tohru's hands were just a few inches away from my hard member now. I gasped, my mind busy thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Tohru took advantage of my gasp, pushing his tongue in my mouth. It felt like Tohru had paralyzed my brain with his kiss. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't even understand my reasoning for rejecting this situation anymore. It seemed silly not to want this. I felt Tohru's warm hands softly touching my member and couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Just his touch felt good already! Tohru started kissing my neck, giving me some room to breathe as he slowly started stroking my member, his other hand resting on my stomach. My breathing got heavier as I got more excited by his touches. I had done this to myself before, but it had never felt this good. Soft moans escaped my mouth, I wondered why Tohru was good at everything he did.

"Do you like it?" Tohru whispered in my ear, as he shifted closer.

"Yes," I managed to answer him a bit short of breath. Admitting it was still embarrassing though.

I held back another moan as Tohru increased the speed of his hand movements.

"Don't hold your voice back," Tohru sounded a bit disappointed.

"It's… e-embarrassing," I found myself heaving for air between every syllable.

"But, I like your voice Natsuno… Will you let me hear it?"

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head. I wasn't planning on moaning like a girl or something!

"Too bad," Tohru answered me with a kiss, slowing down his hand movement.

The slow movement was driving me mad. "Tohru, faster… please?" It only took seconds for me to start begging him to move faster, I realized I was at his mercy.

"Not until you agree to let your voice out."

"Don't be such a tease!" I complained. "Your parents are right next door! What if they hear us."

"Hmm… yeah that could be a problem." The nonchalant tone of his voice indicated that he was not done teasing me yet.

"Tohru!" I half turned around, giving him one of my angry glares.

"Aw, alright you win. But only this time." Tohru moved closer for a better reach as he moved his hand up and down even faster than before.

I don't know if it was the heat from Tohru's chest against my back, his touches or just sheer pleasure, but I was getting light-headed. I leaned my back against Tohru to steady my body.

"Tohru, enough…" My voice trailed away. I was at my limit, I didn't think I could hold back any longer.

"Just let it out, I don't mind." Tohru breathed his answer in my ear, which left a tickling sensation. I felt my body relax against Tohru's body. The close feeling made me relaxed enough to come. "Ah!" I closed my mouth to avoid more noises coming out of it. Tohru moved his hand slowly up and down, waiting for me to catch my breath.

"Thanks," I muttered, lack of sleep made my body suddenly feel very heavy.

Tohru moved his hand away as he hugged me in response. "Dummy, you don't have to thank me."

"Sorry," I answered sleepily, inwards I was cursing my body. I wanted to continue. I wanted to make sure Tohru felt as good as me, he still didn't get his fun in doing this!

Tohru laughed. "You don't have to say sorry either."

"No, I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep already." Tohru hugged me closer, his arms forming a warm kind of cover.

I nodded sleepily. "Next time… I'll do you." I managed to answer before falling asleep.

"It's fine. Sweet dreams, Natsuno."

**Sorry for stopping at the best part. I think I wanted to add a continuation, but I forgot what I had in mind.**


End file.
